White Snow
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Denmark is found just lying in the snow. The perfectly white snow. Apparently he doesn't like any other colored snow. But since when was snow ever a different color than white? DenNor fluff-ish T for themes oneshot. romance because reasons


The white flurries of snow sprinkled themselves onto the sheer white blanket below. They twirled and fluttered as they gently skittered through the air.  
Where they landed wasn't up to them, so some landed on the great pine trees that loomed over homes and streets. Others landed on the sidewalk where they quickly dissolved onto the asphalt. Maybe a few landed on the tops of roofs or in gutters. Either way, they landed and settled down with the rest of their millions of siblings.

But there were a tiny few, that plopped onto a warm face, expression pleased and relaxed. The face had a presumably permanent grin plastered onto soft pink lips. Shockingly bright blue eyes were currently closed. Blonde eyebrows arched in satisfaction while physics-defying hair sprawled about wrecklessly. Denmark's body lay openly, arms and legs all stretched out, as if one were basking in all of the sun's glory. However...that scenario does not apply here...

Instead of being nestled into the inviting warmth of beach sand, Denmark's body was snug in a growing pile of snow. He simply laid there in his huge coat, furry mittens and thick boots, letting the snow slowly consume him.

He was too familiar with the cold nipping at his features and the unimaginable cold to be uncomfortable. So to put it plainly, Denmark was perfectly happy and conent with just laying in the snow.

"...What are you doing, idiot?"

That may not be said for a certain Norwegian.

"Laying here."

"I can see that. Why?"

Denmark moved his hand up to press a finger to his lips, "Shhh..."

Norway quirked a brow. His violet eyes stared intently at the obnoxious Dane before him. He didn't say anything, he didn't move... Oddly obeying the Danish man's wish to be silent. Not that he wasn't bad at being silent...but still. It was just the fact he was obeying Denmark.

Oh, time for being obedient is up.

"Denmark. Why are you-"

"_Shhhh!_" Denmark patted a space next to him, an indent of his large hand denting the snow, "Come. Lay down and shh."

"No."

"Yes."

Denmark's smile didn't waver as he continued to pat the compacted dent.

"Norge. Lay down. Now."

Seeing as the Dane was being especially stubborn today, Norway decided it was in his best interest to do as the stupid country wanted him to do. Of course he had to express his disatisfaction by letting out an exasperated sigh.  
Norway made his way down to the lump of snow and settled himself down. His back pressed to the soft stuff and his arms folded gently across his stomach. He was mere inches away from the larger of the two.

Again, he continued to stay silent.

Soon enough, Denmark's chuckle emanated from deep within his chest.

"Isn't it relaxing, Nor?" was the sincere question.

Norway took a second to examine the situation.

He was currently in a pile of snow. This pile of snow also was holding a certain annoying Dane. Said Dane was actually trying to be quiet for once. No loud noises were corrupting Norway's ear drums. No physical contact was being forced upon him, and the chilly outside was as calm as ever.

...Yes. This could be considered relaxing.

"Yeah...I suppose it is."

...

"Mind telling me why we're laying here though?"

Denmark sighed, his eyes fluttering open. He had to squint because of the brightness of all the white everywhere. He shaded his eyes.

"Sometimes...I like to just lay here...because it's a relief for me not to open my eyes and see red snow everywhere."

Obviously confused, Norway furrowed his brows.

"The snow is never red, Denmark. You're stupid," Norway pointed out bluntly.

The blonde turned his head to look at the other. A still relaxed expression painting his face.

"Now come on. You and I both know that's not true at all..."

"Then enlighten me."

Denmark shifted a bit, moving an arm here and maybe scooting a leg there.

"Remember way back when, when all I'd do is fight?" Denmark didn't wait for a reply, "After either winning or losing...I often found myself staring at all the victims of the battle... Weapons still lodged in their cold, motionless bodies...and their blood oozing out of the wound. More often than not, it was snowing, or snow was already on the ground, and the snow would be dyed red with all the blood."

Norway closed his eyes. Countless images flashed through his long string of a memory. Flashbacks of dead bodies littering a battlefield entered his mind.

Denmark was right.

There would be hundreds of men with swords, axes and spears still deep inside their bodies, and though they were dead, the blood still flowed from their souless bodies as if they were alive. Alive and still suffering the pain of war and battle.

Norway remembered they had looked so...alien almost.

Their bodies twisted in strange shapes and figures. Some didn't have limbs, while others didn't even have heads. You could see internal organs spew onto the ground as a large gash would have been sliced through them. Bones would be poking out of bloodied skin, bits and pieces of their bodies would be scattered about...

Armor that was meant to protect these men seemed so useless to them now.

"And a lot of the times...I'd hear a lot of guys still screaming or groaning in agony as they couldn't even find the energy to writhe in their anguish... I didn't think much of it then, since it was kinda music to my ears, but now that I think about it now..."

Norway looked over to his left to see Denmark pause. His features were etched with conflict and confusion...yearning for understanding even. But yet...he looked so concentrated on his thoughts. So pensive.

It was an odd look for Denmark.

"There...there was just a lot of red snow. So it's nice for me to lay in the snow like all those times, and open my eyes to see the field clean and white. Ya know?"

Denmark looked Norway in the eyes. Norway shared a similar pensive look.

One of a distant past...when times were different.

Beliefs, customs and actions were much, much different.

Norway continued to stare as his mind rewound certain memories, other parts of his brain were soaking up everything Denmark had just stated. He was in thought mode. A mode where he was simply understanding information that he had just recieved. Eventually, his eyes weren't looking at Denmark anymore. They were gazing at the past.

Finally, his head slightly nodded, eyes snapping back into the present day. He lifted his gloved hand to brush away some of his hair and some of the furr from his hood away from his face.

"White snow...yeah I like it too. I definately like white snow too..."

* * *

**Hey it's been a while huh? :'D this is my first DenNor piece. I love this pairing so much ;w; next to my dear Spamano of course ^^ these two pairings are my babies.**

**Anyways. This was whipped up at 1 in the morning because I can. Hope it's okay :'D 3 I always feel like I start off good...but detail and quality always seems to decrease dramatically towards the end... meh. oh well i'll figure it out one day. **

**please R&R~! **

**-TC**

**hetalia doesn't belong to me otherwise there would be hardcore cannon for Spamano and DenNor**


End file.
